Twilight Naruto
by ToxicKittenXoXo
Summary: When sakura s a vampire and Sasuke is a wereolf what else happens ? Kinda like Twilight but a bit diffrent and more humor ;D


Kitten: Okay so , this is sort of like twilight but there are a few twists and turn and more humor to this story so hope you enjoy ~^^

Vampires.

Were the oldest in ancient time, it soon became popular from Dracula, a male vampire who had a thing for brunettes and their blood. Soon other movies were based on the idea of Dracula.

Most of the people who watch these movies or who have heard tales or stories of their blood-thirsty animals usually think that garlic is their weakness , they can turn into bats , or they can't enter a household without permission and of course

A steak through the heart will ensure death.

Vampires never seem to hunt during the day, since it might be too noticeable and too many people might be around to witness such a thing occur so they hunt during the night where there eyesight is sharper and people's scents are stronger.

Nothing can defeat Vampires.

Except…

**Werewolves.**

So I'm assuming that people got too tired with the oh-so invincible Vampires that they decided to make an ace , another creature that can destroy them , which so happens to be werewolves.

Werewolves are like wolves you can say, only about 10 times bigger and, if they were to stand on their heels they would be around 6'8.

Yes, rumors and ancient tales have been told that they morph at the full moon or when their anger gets out of hand , they hunt down dears and rabbits, never humans , but if it were to come to that then so be it , and they were always in packs.

Vampires and Werewolves were always against each other.

Always at each other's throats.

So now begins a tale of its own when these two groups meets and will cause chaos, insanity, love and in every mythical creature story..

Death.

"Good Morning Sakura-chan~" Said a high-pitched , cheery voice.

"Good Morning Hinata" I smiled softly at the shy girl in front of me , poking her fingers together.

I locked arms with her , walking down the hallway of our school , earning a few hisses and glances but as always we shook it off , not paying any attention to _them_.

We almost arrived to our homeroom when I tripped over something.

No not something , more like someone's foot.

"O-Oh my gosh , are you okay Sakura ?" Hinata asked me in a worried voice , knelling down to help me up.

" Would you look at that , she's such a loser _and_ a clutz" I heard a voice say , along with a few snickers and giggles.

I growled under my breath , smoothing out my red skirt before glaring at them

Sasuke Uchiha.

The leader of the Werewolves.

I scoffed, rolling my eyes .

"Do me a favor , go play fetch or whatever it is flee-bags do "I said in a sly voice , having the rest of my group behind me , laughing.

He narrowed his onyx eyes , while I narrowed my jade green eyes.

"How DARE you speak to Sasuke-kun like that you wrenched pink _whore_" Said the annoying, air-headed blonde none other known as Ino.

"Stop acting like he was some sort of male god you stupid _bitch."_I heard Temari grit through her teeth, cracking her knuckles.

Ino gasped dramatically while Karin stepped up in front of me, glaring at me.

Red clashed with green.

She scoffed, giving me a disgusted look before turning around, she gave me a smirk over her shoulder, saying

"At least we don't have an icon of a dude who _sparkles._"

And that caused the whole entire school to laugh.

Suigetsu bared his fangs at them, crouching down in a fighting position while some others did the same , and in return the wolves barked loudly , growling and stepping up closer to us , in a challenging way.

"Enough." Said Sasuke's voice, echoing through the walls.

"B-but Sasuke, they-"

"I don't care Karin, they just envy us , let us not waste our time and lets head to homeroom."

And with that and some nasty glares they left.

I sighed loudly

My name is Sakura Haruno.

And I'm the leader of the Vampires.

On my team we have Me, Hinata, Neji, Temari, Suigetsu and Shikamaru.

And on Sasuke's Team were

Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, Kiba, Karin and Ino.

I turned toward my group with a scowl

"Guys , we're supposed to be mature and not cause a scene in the middle of the halls" I said , gesturing my hands toward the people who were peeping at us through their lockers or groups of teenagers whispering to each other while staring at us.

"Well damn , then tell those skanks to lay off , My dear god those girls give me a headache with their talk about Sasuke-kun~!' " Groaned Temari , imitating their squealing noises.

"I know , it pains me to even know that their voices can reach that high of a frequency but we can't let ourselves get angered so easily , we looked childish." I mumbled .

Neji nodded "Sakura-hime is right , next time we should ignore then , giving them attention is what they want so we shouldn't give it to them".

I smiled "Thank You Neji for understanding" and in returned Neji half-smiled back.

"Alright , if you need to ask me anything catch up with me later after school like always , for now lets go to our homerooms" I said , turning away

Unfortunately the werewolves had the same homeroom with us.

Oh Joy.

We made our entrance into Kakashi-sensei's room , all quiet and we sat down in our assigned seats , which I would like to add were a pain in the ass.

Sasuke sat in front of me , to his left was naruto in which Hinata sat in back of and basically it was a pattern of his with mine , his were always in front of us , which pissed me off.

Kakashi-sensei as always was late and we just sat back and chatted. Of course we never talked to them , ever.

"So Hinata , are you going to the monster ball this Friday ?" I asked her .

She hesitated before shaking her head , I frowned.

"Aw why not ?"

She looked down then glanced at naruto who was talking to Sasuke.

Something about how he should have a ramen eating contest with him.

I snorted.

"I-uh , don't do so well in dances and such , you know that sakura-Chan" she stuttered nervously.

I whined, flailing my arms around like a 5 year old throwing a tantrum.

"Pllleeeaaasseeee Hinata-chaaaannnn ~?" I begged her , clasping my hands together and giving her the best puppy-dog look I could make.

She blew out her bangs from her eyes in an irritated matter

"Okay fine Sakura"

I smirked in victory.

"Oh , so you're going to the monster ball too Hinata ?" asked naruto.

…..

werewolves weren't suppose to chat with Vampires.

Hinata blinked a few times , processing what had just happen before she turned beat red and began to squirm around in her seat.

"Uh-I-Um , Y-Yea."

He chuckled , giving her a thumbs up " Cool , me too I guess I'll see you there" Was all that he said before turning back around in his seat.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke slap the back of Naruto's head , earning a loud , disapproval cuss word at him.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to meet eyes with Karin.

Tch , Please Kami I have no time to deal with her.

"Listen here Haruno , if you even think about dancing with _my_ Sasuke-kun at the monster ball , You'll regret the day you were born , do you hear-

I gave her the finger before turning back in my seat.

Pft.

Like as if her threats could ever scare me.

~Time skip to first period~

Tenten's POV.

I looked out of the window to my left side , bored out of my mind.

Maybe I could text Ino and see if we could skip today.

Nah , she's probably too busy trying to flirt her way to get some noob to do her homework before the teacher even looks.

I sighed loudly, already frustrated.

"Stupid boring class, dull-ass teacher-

"Tenten is there something you would like to say to the class ?" asked Ms Kurenai asked .

The whole entire class turned to stare at me.

"No Ms Kurenai, there isn't."

She gave me a 'Bitch Please' look before going back to explaining about the World War 1.

I heard a scoff behind me and I drew my chocolate-colored eyes to look back.

Neji Hyuuga.

He raised an eyebrow at me , and I did the same.

"Was there something you wanted to say , Hyuuga ?" I asked , almost in a threatening voice.

He crossed his arms , not backing down and met my glare.

" Actually , You're a horrible liar. I heard perfectly what you said and I bet Ms Kurenai did too since you can never seem to keep your voice at normal level." He said , in a smart-ass tone.

My left eye twitched in annoyance before I grabbed the collar of his shirt , yanking him close to me.

We were about 5 cm away from each other .

"Listen here Neji , that was a rhetorical question in case you didn't notice and second of all , I can keep my damn voice at whatever level I choose , I don't give a damn if Ms Kurenai heard me anyways."

"Good then I guess you wouldn't mind if I gave you a detention either , right Tenten ?"

I froze and saw Neji smirk.

"U-Um , Y-you see Ms Kurenai-

"Oh cut the excuses, Detention after school ."She hissed out before she began to read off the text book she held in her hand.

"You son of a bitch" I whispered angrily at the boy who sat there with his damn cocky grin.

"I _did_ tell you to keep your voice at normal level didn't I ?"

"Shut up , why don't you go…sparkle somewhere then go burn under the sun asshole." I pouted.

He laughed

"Really? That's all you have to say?" he asked me , amused at my behavior.

"Actually , no its not Neji , you will be joining Ms Tenten for detention after school today for **continuing** to talk while I'm talking , it's extremely rude if you didn't learn from Ten ten's behavior"

I gave him a mocking smirk as I saw him frown , gnawing on his bottom lip before nodding "Yes Ms Kurenai , I apologize."

She nodded in return and continued on.

"You _bitch_" He said , his voice sharp but low.

I giggled and shrugged happily "Maybe _you're_ the one who should keep your voice low , ne , Neji ?"

He gave me a look that said that I should shut the hell up now.

And for once.

I did , just to enjoy the torturing silence of my victory.

~Period 3~

I sighed , twirling a strand of my long , blonde hair around my perfectly manicured finger.

Listening to Jiraya talk about the human body was _not_ as interesting as I wanted it to be.

I looked around , trying to see if there was any of my pack mates here I could possibly text with.

And I saw no one.

Great.

"Anyways , I'm going to assign you into groups of 3 , you're groups will examine each bacteria slide that will be stacked up into the microscope."

I sort of spaced out after that since I saw a split end in one of my strands of air.

In a desperate despair of trying to remove it a hand slammed down on my desk , almost giving me a heart attack as I squealed , jumping back in shock.

"Don't do that Temari , you'll cause attention ,troublesome women." Whined Shikamaru , having a laid-back attitude.

She blew out some air before lowering herself down to my level.

"listen here princess , I guess you blanked out when Jiraya were giving out the group names , sadly you me and shika here are a group so I suggest you start paying attention" she said in a quiet but deadly voice , slowly fixing her composter while Shikamaru brought the microscopes.

He sat in the middle while I sat to his left , and the witch on his right.

He looked into he microscope and began writing the types of bacteria he recognized , to then pushed the microscope to me.

I gave him a 'what the fuck' look.

"It's your turn to check the next slide." He said.

I tilted my head to the side.

I heard Temari sigh loudly , getting up sharply making the legs of the chair screech against the marvel floor as she walked me towards me again.

"He means to do some work dumbass".

I growled and stood up , growling loudly , I could feel my canine teeth coming out , I quickly bit down hard on my lower lip to prevent them to show.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes , coming in between us.

" Oi , remember what haruno said Temari, if she isn't accustomed to be doing work then so be it." He said calmly , resting his hands on her shoulders , almost as if that were to calm her down.

She shook her head , placing a hand on her hip

" I don't think so , she is required to do this work , it isn't fair that she gets to get out of all this just because she's too _dumb_ enough to do a simple task."

I mocked her , placing my hand on my hip

"Excuse me , but I'm anything but dumb , I have an A in this class I'll have you know"

"Che , I bet you probably promised a date with some poor nerd and have him do all the work for you , tell me Ino ,what's 2+2 ?" she asked me , placing her hand under her chin as if this were to take me some time to answer.

I clenched my fists.

"_stupid blonde"_

"_Air-head"_

"_She's such an idiot"_

"_I can't believe she passed through kindergarden"_

_The teenagers continued to mock her , knowing she could hear them as she passed by._

_She wasn't stupid._

_She wasn't an air head._

_She wasn't an idiot._

_And she very well passed kindergarten with a high grade._

_Always keep your head held high, is what she was always told._

_But how can you possibly do that , when it seems as if the whole entire world thinks your nothing more than just a pretty face ?_

_She'll show them one day._

_One day they'll hear she became a scientist , a doctor or a high-paid fashion model._

_Just to prove to them_

_That she was something more than a pretty face to look at._

"Stop it Temari."

We both stared at Shikamaru, who was giving her an icy glare.

"She can be smart when she wants to be , so I suggest you don't make fun of her , understand ?"

She took a step back , staring down at the floor with a defeated look , she nodded.

"H-Hai. Gomen , Shikamaru."

"You shouldn't apologize to me , it should be to Ino." He shoved his hands in his pockets and locked eyes with me.

I don't know why , but I suddenly had this weird feeling in my stomach , and I was suddenly nervous.

W-Why is my heart beating so fast ?

She pouted , crossing her arms before saying a simple "sorry Ino" and continued her work , skipping my turn .

We all sat back down into our seats and I am just trying to process what had just happen.

Shikamaru had just…

Protected me ?

But why , he's a vampire and I'm a wear wolf shouldn't he tease me just as much as Temari did ?

"Okay only two more slides to go" I heard her mumble .

I quickly grabbed the microscope from her grasp , pulling it towards my sky-blue eyes.

"HEY !" She yelled in protest.

In the blink of an eye I returned it to her.

"Pisces and Virgo." I whispered , looking away from both of them.

There was a silence.

"You mind if I check ?" I heard Shikamaru's voice ask me .

I blushed lightly before nodding.

These was another short silence before I heard him laugh a bit .

"she's right , way to go Ino" he praised me , giving me a full-out smile that made my heart flutter

While Temari just glared at me.

~Period 5~

Suigetsu's POV

Blaaaaah. This sucks balls.

I sat in the middle of freaking critical thinking class while Kakashi-sensei went on about things , words or colors that made us think about something or maybe a scenery or memory

All I know is that the sound of the bell would be my savior.

I rested my head between my arms , already feeling sleepy.

Maybe I should take a nap and skip this boring lesson-

"Suigetsu , what is the first person or thing that pops up in your mind when you think of the color red ?" he asked also adding a "And I hope you aren't sleeping in my class."

I saw a flash of bright red besides me , turning my attention I met the hair of Karin Kusa.

"Karin" I said in a monotone.

She looked at me , her chin resting on the palm of her hand she gave me a bored , yet curious look.

I winked at her.

"Don't even think about it, Vamp boy."

I smirked , after all I do like'em feisty.

"Why not sweet thing , the color red isn't the only thing that makes me think of you."

I saw a hint of pink on her cheeks.

Score 1 for Suigetsu.

"Why don't you go die in a hole ?"

"probably because you wouldn't want me to."

She turned to give me an annoyed look.

" I wouldn't want anything else , so lay off , Sasuke would be pissed if he knew you were talking to his girl."

Tch , poor girl.

Thinking Sasuke uchiha of all people likes her , she's just living in a fantasy world.

"Weird , I never seem his address to you as such , let alone even show a shred of affection for you".

She frowned , breaking her gaze from mine.

"Shut up".

"What do you even find so interesting about him anyways ? He clearly doesn't give a damn about you-

"**Shut up"**

''Let alone he never did look out for you , or even helped you when you needed it-

She stood up and I saw tears running down her cheeks.

…

"I said shut the hell up Suigetsu!" She screeched , Kakashi-sensei giving her a worried look before she bolted out of the classroom.

And everyone looked at me.

Fml.

"Suigetsu talk to me after class" Kakashi said in a stern voice , obviously meaning I was in some deep shit.

I sighed.

What a wonderful way to start a Monday.

~After class~.

"So , you said how Sasuke doesn't return the same feelings she has for him , but only in a harsher way , was it ?" he asked critically , reading in this orange book.

I wonder what the book was about-

He coughed , making sure I was paying attention

"Right ?"

"Uhm- Yea." I whispered.

He nodded , closing the book shut he stood up from his chair .

"Well alright then , all you have to do is apologize to Karin , I heard that she is in the girl's bathroom ."

Wait-

"You want me to-

"Yes , go in there and apologize , a man should never make a women cry Suigetsu , you should know that."

I ran my hand through my hair , blowing out a gush of air before nodding again.

"Good , You may be dismissed."

And with that I made my way down to the girl's bathroom.

I got a few Wtf stares and some snickers but I shrugged them off

Thank god the bathroom was empty , it was lunch time and most people don't come here to the bathroom during that time.

I got down on my knees and began to crawl on the floor , looking for the pair of black heels she wore today for school.

I was like , who the hell wears those for school , so that's why I remembered.

Black heels , black heels , black heel-

Oh , bingo.

I heard sniffling and a few hiccups.

Blaaaaaahhh , this sucks even more balls.

I got up , and knocked on the door

" can't you see I'm fucking busy here ? Get another stall bitch."

Whoa , temper much ?

I smirked.

"I just saw that they were having a shoes sale down this street , their selling shoes for 95% off ~!" I said , imitating a girls voice.

Don't judge me.

She instantly opened the stall door and her happy , excited look was shunned down with disappointment , regret and hurt in her eyes

"You- didn't you have enough already ? And why the hell are you in the girl's bathroom , get out of here you perverted freak of-

I cut her off by hugging her.

Of course she didn't stay still she squirmed and attempted to push me back but I wouldn't loosen my grip on her.

In case you didn't know this.

I hate causing people pain , unless they deserve it.

((Kitten: see? Suigetsu can be a nice guy when he wants to be D: ))

"I'm sorry , I shouldn't have said all those things" I mumbled , letting go of her.

She took a few steps back before giving me a look that look like she was deciding as if I were meaning it or not.

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other , in an awkward silence.

"Its okay vamp boy , just don't say it again or I'll snap your neck ."

And to prove it she flashed me her canine teeth.

I was about to do the same when I heard a screaming noise.

" SUIGETSU GET THE HELL OUT OF THE GIRL'S BATHROOM YOU SICK FREAK !" Shouted Ino .

I high-tailed it out of there but before I made it all the way out.

I heard Karin laugh.

~Lunch time~.

"And then , Kurenai was all like " No actually you will be joining Ms Tenten to detention " and I was like , are you serious ? You should have been there sakura , she did it on purpose.

I laughed , taking a sip of my chocolate milk.

"B-but you both got a detention ,what are you going to say to her when you two meet again?" Hinata asked , moving her head to the side in curiosity.

Neji paused.

"Umm.."

Our group bursted out of laughter while neji's face turned red.

"Well , my day sucked , me and Shikamaru had to be paired up with Ino for this small project-

"The one about the bacteria ?" I asked her

"Yea that one , and like , when Shikamaru told her it was her turned she gave him a dumbass look and she didn't even want to do the work but –

"She did so anyways , to prove Temari wrong about her being stupid" muttered Shikamaru , closing his eyes while resting his head on the table.

Temari pouted once again , not saying anything but taking a bite of her chicken.

I blinked .

"Maybe Ino just plays dumb ?" I asked , shrugging in possibility.

The rest just gave each other 'maybe' glances and continue their lunch.

I got up from my table and walked to the salad bar they had , reaching out for an apple it accidently rolled out of my grasp

I _was_ about to reach out for it until a person kicked it up , gesturing the apple towards me , holding it with both hands

"Oh , thank you-

I looked up and held in my breath.

Sasuke.

He smirked his signature smirk while I scowled.

"You're welcome Haruno".

I violently yanked the apple away , ignoring the sudden electric feeling I had when my hand brushed against his.

He flinched back.

"You're so cold." he said , in a normal tone.

Idiot

''No shit Sherlock , I'm a vampire , what did you expect ?" I snapped back at him.

He held both of his up in defense.

"Easy , I was just saying , jeez so mean."

I scoffed.

"Is there anything you want ? If so just spit it out already uchiha."

"Hn , Sasuke."

…"What ?"

"You can call me Sasuke , Y'know , no need to call me Uchiha."

I gave him a questioning look.

" I know that , but I choose to call you Uchiha like you choose to call me Haruno".

"Okay well , I'll call you sakura and you can call me Sasuke then ?"

The way he said my name , it rolled off his tongue so perfectly.

I shrugged , already turning back to walk away from the raven-haired boy.

Only to fall down on the ground.

I heard his laughter boom through the walls.

"Son of a bitch." I cussed out , quickly getting up before any one notices.

Stupid Uchiha.

~Time skip , after school~.

"I hate you."

"I love you too".

"No like , I seriously hate you."

"Ditto."

I threw a pencil at the stupid boy.

''MS TENTEN , NO THROWING PENCILS IN DETENTION!"

"Y-Yes Ms Kurenai".

I heard him stifle a laugh.

"Shut up , stupid Hyuuga."

He made a heart with hands while I stuck out my tongue at him stubbornly.

"Did I mention I hate you ?"

"5 times already , Tenten."

"Oh , well I hate you."

He rolled his eyes and I slung over my chair.

Soon detention was over and I could finally get away from that bastard

"See you later Tenten ~" he purred my name , snickering loudly as he dodged one of my punches at him.

Freaking idiot.

~After school , in sakura's Mansion~

In here , this is where the whole entire group would live here , we were like a big family

"DAMN IT TEMARI DIDN'T I SAY TO NOT USE MY HAIR-STRAIGHTNER? "

" OH WELL EXCUUUUSEEE ME MS HYUUGA I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU'RE HAIR HAD TO BE SO DAMN PERFECT."

"LOL , YOU USE A HAIR STRAIGHTNER FOR YOU'RE HAIR NEJI ?"

"SHUT UP SUIGETSU , GO DISOLVE IN WATER OR SOMETHING"

"Troublesome people"

"SHUT UP SHIKAMARU I'M NOT IN THE MOOD SINCE TEMARI HERE LOST MY HAIR STRAIGHTNER"

"LMAO , DO YOU USE A HAIR BLOWER TOO NEJI ?

.

.

.

"MAYBE"

'A nice happy family' I thought sarcastically.

I made my way down to the living room where I saw Temari watching opera , Neji having a pissed off look as he tried to find his hair straighter , Suigetsu looking amused , observing the young Hyuuga while Shikamaru was half-way asleep on the couch and Hinata was probably asleep already.

"Hey , I've been thinking about something…" murmured Suigetsu.

"And what would that something be ?" I asked , plopping down to sit beside him.

"How come , we don't , uh , be _nice_ to the werewolves ?"

Neji snorted , Temari laughed , Shikamaru said "What a drag" and I just gave him an 'Are you serious ?' look.

"Um , well I don't know if you have been _**blind**_but they aren't exactly what we would call nice to _us"_

"Yea I know that Sakura but , we haven't been nice to them either"

"They don't deserve to have people such as ourselves be nice to those horrid mutts."

"Shut up Temari, let's just think about this , _they_ aren't nice to_ us_ because _we _aren't nice to_ them _so , what if we tried to be nice and maybe they'll be nice back ? "

Hmm , this could actually work.

"Yea , I agree with water boy , I'm personally always tired at being at each other's necks all the time" yawned Shikamaru.

"well we could begin , but like always , we need permission from **Sakura** , what do you say ?"

I thought about it.

. . .

"C'mon we don't got all day sakura" whined Neji.

"Okay fine , starting tomorrow we will be nice to the werewolves , no baring our fangs at them in a threatening way , no insulting them or giving them attitude- 

"CoughTemaricough"

"SHUT UP SUIGETSU"

"And no acting all cocky towards them , I can assure you they won't buy it at first but if we keep it up they'll have to return the favor , also tell Hinata about this , she's probably already sleeping by now" I stretched , yawning I got up and made my way to my bed.

"Good night sakura"

"Night pinkie"

'Good night sakura-hime"

"G'Night sakura-Chan"

I smiled.

"Good night guys , sleep well"

I crawled my way to bed , finding the Neji's hair straighter under my pillow I threw it somewhere on the floor and changed into my black shorts and black tank top.

I closed my eyes , pulling the covers over my shoulders I drifted off to a deep slumber.

Until I heard a creaking noise.

I instantly got up , and met with dark onyx eyes.

S-Sasuke uchiha ? w-what the hell-

I turned my head to the sudden loud voices.

"AHA , I FOUND IT , I FOUND MY HAIR STRAIGHTNER :D."

"OMFG , SHUT UP NEJI IM WATCHING OPERA."

I then looked back to stare at Sasuke ..

But he was gone.

I ran my hand through my pink locks , calming myself down and went back to sleep.

That was the first night I had ever dreamed of Sasuke uchiha.

Kitten: 5,130 words and its 11:31PM =_= REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE.~

Preview in the next chapter

_I forced myself to smile , even though I'd love nothing more to punch the stupid boy square in the face._

"_Its okay Uchiha, it must have been a muscle spazzism or something" I mumbled , crouching down to pick up the books that were once in my hand until Sasuke slapped them down to the floor._

_His eyes widen and he sighed , kneeling down he helped me pick them up._

_I reached out for the history text book and he did the same._

_Ignoring how I felt a bolt of heat spread through my hand when his lightly brushed against mine._

_He picked the text book up and handed it to me._

"_Sorry about that Sakura."_

_He turned around and walked away_

"_Thank You …_

**Sasuke**._"_

_He froze , turning around ._

"_W-What did you just-_

_I winked , turning around and ran to homeroom._

_This is going to be a good day._

5 reviews=New chapter.~

Hope you enjoyed ~^^

Oh and in the next chapter you will see how the vampire's hunt.

Ta Ta for now ~.

XoXoToxicKittenXoXo ~


End file.
